


Christmas Party

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas and the Dragons are invited to a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last update for today so again happy hlidays!

It was a peaceful day at the Xiaolin Temple, the young dragons played outside in the snow with their parents and were watched by their grandparents. Raimundo was now 63 and sat by the window looking at the new generation of his family. His wife Kimiko sat by his side, even if the years went by no one of them seemed older then 28, it had something to do with their elements which they all fully mastered. Clay the oldest of them sat by the fire humming some winter songs. Only one person of their group was missing, Omi the Dragon of Water, but then the door opened and in come the missing person. Although he was now older the boy stayed the same. He held a green envelope in his hand. 

"What is that, that ya got there partner?" asked the cowboy looking at his friend.

"A letter." He answered shortly and opened it and begun reading.

_Hey Omi!_

_I thought it would be better to address the letter to you, but to be honest this is more of an invitation. We are making a Christmas party here by Chase which sounds very plausible, considering that we live here. So we would be happy if you and the others come, Kitty is already excited to see her husband and her son again._

_Thanks again, the party will be great and tell Pedrossa that nothing will be poisoned._

_A Merry Christmas Jack Spicer_

_P.S.: The party begins at 18:00_

"What? Spicer is making a party?" asked the Wind Dragon almost falling backwards with his chair. The bald man only nodded. "I don't wa…", but who could resist Kimiko's pleading blue eyes…

So after calling everyone inside the group went shopping and was now on the way to the party. It was already getting dark and cold, but it was only 17:20.

__

Jönnék, hogyha várnának, ha keserű- kínos vártának  
Keserű- kínos rabja nem lennék…  
Maradnék, hogyha hagynának, és tüze lépteim szárnyának  
Ellent nem állhatna az ég…  
Ha eljő az éj, leszállok csendben, ajkam fagyba-, hóba dermedten súgja:  
Eljött újra a dermesztő sötét.

They reached the cave entrance and walked inside, the flames which lighted the hallway, giving the place also a welcoming warmth. The place was also almost fully decorated.

"Omi, where should we go?"

"They will be in the ballroom to set up the tree." Said Ling happily and showed the way.

"Ling, how do you know that?" asked Rajda the Dragon of Wind and also leader of the second Xiaolin generation as she held her daughter's hand. The young man only smiled at her with a grin that matched his father's Omi's.

"I went with her out to pick it." He said proudly and led the way. The others didn't ask why he helped her or who she was, they knew. Ling knew Jessica from the start of their lives and they were even best friends.

_

Ősi a kéj, de így van rendben, túl soká, s magam szenvedtem, s ismét lesz,  
Ki csendben lehunyja két szemét…

_

As the big oak doors opened they stood in the half decorated big hall, in the middle stood a big tree which seemed almost to sparkle.

"Hey, guys. A bit early, but if you are already here you could help decorate and…"but Jack couldn't end what he wanted to say then in that exact moment threw Wuya herself in his arms, hugging the man close to her body at which you could see a faint crimson blush on his face, he never managed to get that under controll.

"After seeing that like a hundred times it can get only then interesting if he is crashing after that somewhere." At that Raimundo and Raiko got hit in the ribs respectively by teir wife and sister.

"Wuya, please calm down. There is only one person who can make her act like that" said a deep voice from beside the goth who almost dropped the woman in shock.

Everyone's gaze turned to the man, better known as Chase Young, former friend of Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan and Evil Overlord. Only now saw the Xiaolin that the three were not in their normal clothes. Jack wore a black pants and a black T-shirt, but he had still his goggles and glowes on, Wuya wore black pants and a green jumper and Chase a black one. It was strange to see them in normal clothes even if Wuya was the only one not fully in black.

"How come you are wearing normal clothes?" asked Rajda looking at the three adults who only looked back at them with annoyed expressions.

"Do you think that I run every day around in armor?"

Raimundo wanted to comment on that, but then come Master Dashi running to them and Wuya hardened her grip on Jack. Who on the other hand paled and jumped with the still panicking witch in Chase's arms who almost crashed backwards at the action. Everyone stared wide eyed at the warrior or to be correct at that thing attached to his head.

"Dashi what is that ridiculous thing on your head…?"

"Uhm…Chase…" the red haired man in his arms pulled the other one closer and explained him the meaning of a mistletoe at which the other's eyes went wide and he begun blushing.

"I have read about that and wanted to try it out." He said grinning and Chase fought with the urge to rip him in pieces, which would be a very difficult task with his two friends in his arms. But his anger went away as his wife come in with their children Vincent and Iven. 

Vincent was the oldest and looked just like his father except that he had his grandfather's rubin eyes, only catlike; he was the Dragon of Death. Iven had fiery red hair, orange eyes and pale skin which come from her mother's side of the family, like her brother she was also a dragon, the Dragon of Time and Silence. She was destinated to stay at her brother's side for eternity. 

As Dashi saw them he began walking up to the three to greet them.

"Don't even come _WITH THAT THING NEAR MY DOUGHTER/WIFE_!" screamed Jack and Chase in union, but luckily Jessica stood already by Ling and greeted her childtime friend. Vincent also greeted the others and smirked as his little sister blushed as Wen, Ling's son greeted her. He knew that his baby sister had a crush on the boy. He wanted already to tease her after he hugged his cousin Max, but left it after he was almost overrun by his aunt Kitty who threw herself into her husband's arms and then hugged her son.

__

Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál?

"Has someone seen Dashi?" asked Master Guan, who was something like the other man's babysitter, they all pointed at the side where they heard him scream.

"What was that?"

"Uhm…Tabi, did you and Cyclops had as little talk about Christmas a few day's ago." asked Jack the man who stood not far away from them, then he could havee sworn that he heard Cyclops also in that direction.

"Yes" said the ninja who begun to glare at La Mime, who gave Megan a bouquet of imaginary flowers.

"Did you also explain to him what mistletoes are?" asked the redhead, the other man nodded.

"Uhm…boy's, who has the camera?" asked the witch grinning as she looked at the two men on her side, the xiaolin all paled and some of them looked also green.

"I got it, that will be so priceless." Jack said grinning.

Everyone begun to run to the place from where they heard the scream and as some Xiaolin got even paler, the Heylin on the other hand bust out laughing as they saw the gigantic red creature kiss the other man who tried desperately to get down.

He accidentally met Cyclops who perfectly knew what the mistletoe meant after Tabimura who was now again flirting with Megan explained it to him. Dashi was glad when it was over, but he was wrong then after he was let go come Mala Mala Yong and stared down at Dashi who immediately turned even paler as Wuya took her ghost form and explained to the creature a few things about the green plant hanging from the other's head. Well Dashi charged and landed in Guan's arms and Chase begun smirking at the two with the camera in his hand which he borrowed from Jack.

"Uhm…he…he…Chase, buddy you wont do that…right?"

"Oh yes Dashi, I will, that is my little revenge for beaing woked up by pouring a bucket mud ower me…"

"He...he...that was only a joke..."

"The food is ready." Said Nicol as she come in luckily with a tray in her hand and then motioned for everyone in the room to follow her silently, that saved the two warriors, but Guan almost fainted as his friend explained him what they were grinning at. They stared first confused at her seeing that they were not heading towards the dining room, but then followed her to the balcony and stopped in the door where they already saw the rest of the Heylin, Jermain, his daughter Chearry, Master Fung, Dojo and the Shen Gong Wu's in their humanoid forms staring out at something. They looked all out and begun smiling.

"29 years of waiting and it finally happens…"

__

Jégvirágon járok én…  
Sűrű ködben, télben, erdő rejtekén…  
De napsütésben újra élnék, lázban tart, s a  
Tavasz dala is felzeng majd!

Out on the balcony gazing up at the stars sat no one other as RJ A.K.A. Robo Jack with Kitty's mother Ashley. The group smiled at them and Kitty's eyes sparkled with joy, her mother felt so alone as her father died. Sure she was only one, but she still noticed her mother's sadness even after her uncle wanted them to move here. She knew that RJ liked her mother and she also saw him as her second father as she first told that to Jessica she felt guilty to feel so, but her cousin explained to her that she doesn't need to feel guilty then she sees Wuya like her second mother so it is all right. As they watched them grabbed Ramses the mistletoe from Dashi's head and used his powers to levitate the little plant above the two. As the two looked up they blushed but then leaned in and kissed each other fulfilling for what they longed for so many years. It was a soft loving kiss until they begun to undress each other at witch everyone grabbed the children and went inside, dragging the others who wanted to spy with them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Inside the lair…

"So, who wants some punch or cake?"

"Uhm…Jack, just a question can they even…"

"Don't even finish, I stopped observing his self changes since thirty years…"he said still red in the face, the others nodded, they don't need to know that.

"I think we should start eating now, they will join us eventually."said Nicol stepping to her husband and taking his arm.

"Yes, they will not come down here any time soon…"said Jack sighing. That was not planned, but they didn't have to try playing matchmaker for her.

__

Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál?

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Out side…

The two sat in the snow laughing.

"I need to fetch the camera before we go inside. Their faces will be priceless, it will be just puurrrfect." laughed the blond haired woman.

"That was a great idea to get them away"

"Yes, Merry Christmas RJ…"she purred softly.

"Marry Christmas, Ashley…" the other answered as he leaned over and kissed her again, above them the stars sparkling and it begun snowing again…

__

Téli ének, árnyékok égnek  
Fáklyák az égnek, hamu mind már.  
Árnyékok égnek, holt- hideg fények  
Ha eljő az út vége, hol talál?

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... this took longer to eddit, but what did I expect looking at the fact that this story is one of my earliest works when I was still a start-writer in the English language.


End file.
